


Morning

by holdouttrout



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-09
Updated: 2007-05-09
Packaged: 2017-11-15 20:43:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/531491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holdouttrout/pseuds/holdouttrout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel is surprised. Set somewhere nebulous after season 8, with absolutely no regard for canon after that whatsoever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning

One long leg peeked out from underneath the blanket that was barely managing to cover the torso. Short blond hair splayed against a pillow, illuminated by strands of sunlight that wove their way through cracks in the curtains, spilling across the bed. Next to the first occupant of the bed, a mound rose underneath the remainder of the blanket. One arm was visible, holding another pillow close, the skin rougher and darker than the first.

The door suddenly jerked inward, a tall, dark-haired, distracted man shoving his way through.

"Jack, we have a problem, and I can't seem to reach Sa--"

He stopped and stared at the picture in front of him. Bleary eyes opened and focused on his face from beneath the blond hair.

He said, "Sam?"

Sam lifted her head slightly. "Daniel? What are you doing here?" Her voice was still fuzzy with sleep, but she looked unconcerned at Daniel's presence. She tugged at the blanket over her, which was unfortunately stuck beneath the body of her companion.

Daniel blinked and stared while Sam tried ineffectively to cover herself better.

She frowned and poked at the lump next to her. "Jack, Daniel's here and you're hogging the covers again."

The lump groaned. "I was hoping he'd go away if I ignored him. And I was not hogging the cov--" He was sitting up now, and he could see the truth of Sam's statement, as well as Daniel's expression, which was reflecting no small amount of embarrassment. Sam tugged the vacated covers into submission.

Jack turned his head to Sam and said, "I thought you were going to tell him?"

Sam shook her head. "You said you were!"

Jack looked suspicious. "When?"

"When you said, 'As soon as I get back from meeting with the Chinese Ambassador, I'll give him a call.'"

Jack thought about that a moment. "Ah. Right. I got distracted by the whole...end-of-the-world thing."

Sam rolled her eyes. She said, "Sorry, Daniel."

Daniel finally recovered and sighed. "Fine. Whatever. Anyway, it's good you're here, Sam. I've been trying to reach you for hours. But Area 51 said you'd taken off for the weekend and hadn't left a number, and your cell phone wasn't getting through--"

Sam glared at Jack, who threw up his hands. "What! You work too hard!"

Daniel continued, "And I actually really need you to come to the mountain right away because there's a slight problem with the 'gate."

Jack stared at him. "So you came to find me?"

Daniel blinked back at him. "Well, I thought you might know where Sam was. And you did."

Jack might have smirked, just a little.

Sam said, "Daniel, this slight problem...how slight are we talking?"

Daniel said, "Right. We need to hurry." Then he stood there.

Sam looked at him like he was forgetting something.

"What?"

She raised her eyebrows and looked down at herself.

Jack said, "Think you could let us get dressed, Daniel?"

"Oh. Oh!" Daniel said. "I'll just wait outside, then." And he left the room, closing the door behind him.

Sam got up and rummaged for clean clothes in her bag. "I can't believe you didn't tell him."

Jack pulled on a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt. "Hey, you were the one who wanted to celebrate our escape from certain death after that whole thing."

Sam pulled on her shoes, stood up, and walked to the door, running her hands through her hair as she did so. Before she opened the door, though, Jack caught her and pulled her into his arms.

"Hey, good morning."

She rolled her eyes again, but gave him a quick kiss and a smile. "Morning."

And then they went and saved the world. Again.

The End.  



End file.
